


Regardez dans le Miroir

by SpPandaaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpPandaaa/pseuds/SpPandaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crack Fic. France always had a unique look at things; a mirror was no exception. FrancexMirror OTP?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regardez dans le Miroir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaradonis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Amaradonis).



> Ah, this is an age old fic I wrote years ago. I figured I should upload something here, so I decided on a whim to go with this fic I originally wrote back when LJ was a thing, and taking requests. My friend (jokingly) asked for FrancexMirror, and that was definitely too good to pass up. I've edited this slightly since the original post, but for the most part remains unchanged.

France placed his hand on the cool surface; eying the reflective object. Any other person would overlook the beauty of a mirror, but not France. He saw beauty in just about everything, and didn't take anything for granted. After all, it was a mirror that allowed him to make sure he was dressed properly, and chicly for his night in town, and, more importantly, it was the mirror that allowed France to see just _how_ good he looked.

Yes, the mirror was a gift from God indeed.

"Oh mon cher, don't you look ravishing tonight?" France asked in a seductive manner. He began loosening his tie with one hand while caressing the mirror with his other.

"There is no need to be shy, Big Brother is here, and he can show you the ropes," France said as he wrapped his arms around the full-length body mirror, and gently lowered it down to the floor.

France then straddled the mirror, and begun to move his hands up and down, tracing along where his reflection was in the mirror. "If I may say, you must be the handsomest young man I've ever seen," France whispered to the mirror, as he slowly started taking off his shirt and tossed it to the side.

France looked into the mirror again once more. It was so beautiful; he could see everything that was beautiful about himself, and all of his own perfections. The mirror was truly a fascinating object.

France then proceeded to remove his pants, and undergarments, now he could look into the mirror and observe all of his beauty at its finest. The other nations would call him a narcissist, but when you look this good and know how good you look, France knew he had to flaunt it, especially since he is the country of l'amour. The others were simply jealous they couldn't have his beauty. The world needed him to share all of his beauty to make up for certain individuals who weren't as beautiful with hideous huge eyebrows.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Speak of the devil. France looked up and turned around to see none other than England standing at the door, visibly pissed off (then again, when is he not?), arms crossed, and looked like he was ready to kill. "Oh bloody hell, are you really fucking my mirror?"

"This isn't what it- wait no, this is exactly what it looks like," France smirked. Oh, how he loved getting under England's skin. It was probably--no definitely--France's favorite past time.  

"Hey England, what's with all the commot- Why is France on your bedroom floor, naked, and looks like he is fucking your mirror?" America asked.

"That's what I would like to fucking know!" England exclaimed. "How the hell did you get in my house?"

"Well at the last world meeting while you, and the American wer-" and that's all France managed to say before he found himself being picked up, and hurled out the bedroom window. Not that long after hitting the hard cement, the mirror he was making love to followed shortly after (somehow unscathed) along with his clothes.

"F-France?" France moved the mirror off himself to see Canada standing above him with a concerned expression on his face.

"Ah, Canada, long time no see," France said, seemingly unharmed by the recent events.

"We saw each other yesterday at the G8 meeting," Canada sighed, unsurprised by how his presence was once again forgotten. "But are you ok? England seems more furious than usual."

"Everything is fine, just the usual qualms England, and I have," France explained, which was quickly followed by yelling from inside England's house.

"I have to buy a new fucking mirror now. Blasted Frog, I swear to God I will kill him!"

"England, calm down. We don't need you starting WWIII with France."

"See everything is just fine," France smiled. "Besides, I just acquired a lovely new mirror for myself from England." And Canada just sighed. He had no idea what he was going to do with the three of them.


End file.
